1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas installed on an automobile or other vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years the only antenna found on an automobile or other vehicle was likely to be a monopole whip antenna for an AM/FM radio. Today, a vehicle such an automobile, boat, an the like, is likely to have several antennas for various devices, such as, for example, an AM/FM radio, a cellular telephone, a satellite radio, a GPS receiver, etc. Police, emergency vehicles, and aircraft, have even more antennas for various radio communication and/or data systems. In addition to antennas, other sensors such as electro-optic sensors, cameras, etc. are also becoming more common on vehicles. These antennas and other sensors are often considered to be unsightly. Moreover, sensors that are not integrated into the vehicle are more likely to be damaged by accidents or vandalism, and can reduce gas mileage by creating aerodynamic drag.